


Its not what it looks like, seriously its not!

by AgentRose22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bill being an ass, BillDip, Dipper is like 19 or so, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Teen Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRose22/pseuds/AgentRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill finally gets enough energy to create a human form in reality, Dipper Pines is all for showing his boyfriend the perks of having a 'flesh vessel', until his two Uncles walk in, one knows too much, the other too little, Dipper is positive he isn't going to get out of this situation without being completely mortified and Bill is not helping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not what it looks like, seriously its not!

**Author's Note:**

> My first BillDip fic, I've secretly loved this paring even if it gets a lot of hate, I really hope you enjoy this Oneshot, and yet again only constructive criticism thank you x

“Another sleepless night of research for me” a very tired teen yawned into his palm, Dipper pines sat slumped over his beat up laptop on the roof of the mystery shack, the place had become like home to the teen throughout the summers him and his sister had spent in the tourist trap.  
After finishing middle school Dipper had begged his parents to let him relocate the next year for high school, in the end they caved and had let the teen move in with his two Uncles Stanley and Stanford, his sister had opted to stay at home although they missed each other terribly Mabel still came to stay every summer, in fact she would be visiting them in two days.  
A lot had changed since Stanford had returned to their dimension through a portal, he had made up with his brother and let him stay in the shack as a permanent home, since the only income they had was from the old tourist trap and Stanley was the only one who could run it without showing real creatures to people, the first time Stanford tried he almost got all the tourists killed with a run in with the gnomes, who were deadly when angered. Dipper had been glad when his two Uncles had agreed to let him stay, he loved everything about Gravity Falls, well except one thing.

That thing happened to be poking his face as he typed on his laptop, legs kicking tiredly as they dangled over the edge of the shack,  
“Pine-tree come on, put down the laptop and lets go have fun in the dreamscape!” Bill whined,  
yes the only problem about Gravity falls was the dream demon who seemed to have attached itself to Dipper, it had started off with just a few visits but now the triangle barely left his side,  
“Bill I'm busy right now” Dipper sighed used to the demon's antics by now.  
Bill let out a whine as he buried himself in Dipper's hair once more, “but I'm bored!” he exclaimed,  
Dipper rolled his eyes as he finished up the paragraph about the multi-bear, he had been backing up the journals onto his laptop, in case something ever happened to them, accidental or not,  
“what do you think I can do about your boredom?” Dipper questioned quirking a brow,  
Bill sighed and flew in front of the laptop, before closing the lid and moving it next to the teen, “your my favourite meat sack, entertain me” Bill stated eye crinkling like he was grinning.

Dipper resisted the urge to snort as he rubbed under his tired eyes at the bags that lay there, “well right now I kind of want to sleep, and no, that does not mean I want to hang out with you in the dreamscape, I always feel more exhausted when I wake up from being in there”, Dipper stated crossing his arms and glaring at the floating triangle in front of him,  
“okay you've got me, I may have been sapping a bit of energy from you whilst in the dreamscape” Bill shrugged, leaning back against nothing as he examined his hands.  
“I knew it I freaking knew it, if you don't have a good reason for this I will exorcise you” Dipper hissed at the demon with a glare,  
Bill's eye widened at that threat, knowing Dipper probably would try to do that, banishing him back into the mindscape where everything was grey and boring, “okay okay kid Ill show you, in all honesty it was more for you than me” Bill stated hastily.  
Dipper raised his eyebrows curiously at this, “just what have you been planning?” he asked,  
Bill's eye crinkled at Dipper's cute curious face, he may not be twelve anymore but he sure kept his cute kittenish mannerisms even through puberty.

“Ill show you when you get your cute little butt into bed and give me smooches” Bill laughed,  
Dipper blushed but did as the demon said, he picked up his things and headed down the ladder and into the shack with Bill not far behind, he climbed the stairs making sure not to make too much noise, sure Stanley could sleep through an earthquake, but Stanford was a light sleeper and jumped awake at any sound or movement. Dipper let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his room, he had made it without anyone asking him why he was still awake, “so are you going to show me?” Dipper asked turning to Bill who was staring at him,  
Bill shook his head, “butt in bed remember?” he laughed, watching Dipper huff agitatedly, from tiredness or annoyance both party's were unsure,  
Dipper pulled off his clothes and shoved them into his clothes hamper, all except his boxers, then he hopped into bed and looked at Bill expectantly “my ass is in bed Cipher what now?” he asked.

Bill chuckled floating closer to the ground near the teens bed, “close your eyes and open them when I say so” he chirped cheerfully,  
Dipper snorted but covered his closed eyes with his hands, “okay Bill I've covered my eyes, now what?” Dipper asked, but all he got back was silence, he bit on his bottom lip worriedly “Bill uh are you okay can I open my eyes now?” Dipper questioned, a few more seconds of complete silence and Dipper was ready to remove his hands and yell at his demonic boyfriend for messing with him, until he felt a hand cup his face and Bill's voice cut through the room.  
“okay Dipper open up” he murmured lovingly,  
Dipper uncovered his eyes and lifted his eyelids to see a very human looking Bill ,  
he had tanned skin that seemed to shimmer in the light of the moon streaming through the window, his body was covered in freckles that looked like stars dotted along his skin, the majority of his hair was blonde but underneath the fluffy tufts was a black undercut, his hair covered his right eye but Dipper could see a simple black triangle eyepatch peeking from Bill's locks, but what took Dipper's breath away was Bill's eye, it was mostly blue but from how close Dipper was to him, he could see specks of gold littering in his ocean blue orb.

Dipper blushed realising he had been staring for a while and that Bill was very much naked, “Bill, your naked!” he yelped grabbing one of his long red flannel tops from the ground and shoving it into Bill's arms,  
Bill let out a throaty laugh, “I turn into a meat sack and all you care about is my nudity, you crack me up Pine-tree” he grinned slipping the flannel over his form and buttoning it, “but just remember kid, your the only one who will be seeing me naked, don't lie and say you weren't checking me out” Bill smirked posing for the flustered teen,  
Dipper pouted glad the flannel was covering everything on his now human boyfriend, “stop that, did you turn human because you wanted to try sex?” Dipper accused him poking him in the chest,  
Bill giggled “no I did it for you, but sex was another reason I got it” he leered.  
Dipper blushed “what do you mean you did it for me?” he questioned,  
“well you always loved to kiss me in my original form, and I always felt bad that I couldn't kiss back, so I made a meat sack of my own so we can kiss and obviously do other things” he smirked, but was shocked when Dipper tackled him onto the bed in a hug burring his face in Bill's neck “your the best boyfriend ever!” Dipper grinned.

Bill blushed and hugged Dipper back “I know I am, but I'm sorry I had to sap your energy to do this” he apologised motioning to his body,  
Dipper shook his head “worth it” he murmured leaning in to kiss Bill's lips,  
Bill gripped the boy's hair gently as their lips moved in sink messily, “wow no wonder humans like to kiss, its way better both ways” Bill exclaimed,  
at a very flustered Dipper who murmured, “shut up and kiss me Cipher” tugging at his collar,  
“my pleasure” hummed Bill resuming their make out session,  
a few minuets in Bill started to realise Dipper's lips had stopped moving  
“Pine-tree?” he questioned moving away from the teens face to get a good look at him, only to find Dipper had fallen asleep, Bill chuckled and pulled Dipper down onto the bed cuddling up to him, “goodnight Dipper” he crooned resting his head on top of the teens,  
before letting Dipper's heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

A loud slam was what awoke Dipper from his warm sleepy haze the next morning, tired eyes scanned the doorway where Stanford stood, Journal two in one hand pancakes in the other, Dipper didn't even register this until the plate of pancakes fell to the floor. Dipper jolted up locking eyes with Ford who stood frozen, jaw open. Dipper's eyes trailed to Bill who's arms were still wrapped around his naked mid section, he blushed at how the situation looked,  
“good morning Uncle Ford” Dipper coughed out awkwardly, his face beet red as he, violently yanked the covers over himself and the demon in his bed, nudging Bill with his elbow.

“Ford what are you doing standing in the kids doorway, and why are his pancakes on the...oh” Stanley also froze in the doorway, before he grinned, “finally I never thought you'd find someone Dipper, good job kid”,  
Dipper blushed and nudged Bill harder willing the sleeping demon to wake up “It's not what it looks like!” he yelped,  
Stanford shot Stanley a look that said 'are you kidding me Stanley are you that dumb' before raising an eyebrow at the flustered teen,  
Stanley laughed awkwardly “what, am I missing something here?, this could be awkwarder right?” he questioned but no one answered as Bill sat up with a yawn as he stretched his arms up,  
“morning Pine-tree, sleep well?” he questioned still not fully awake, he placed a kiss on Dipper's jaw before blinking his eyes a few times and glanced towards where Dipper was looking “what are you looking at Dip..” he trailed off as he noticed the two Stan's standing in the doorway, “hey there!” he exclaimed with a jaw splitting grin.

Stanley's eyes widened even more as he seemed to understand who Dipper's new bed mate was,  
“you get it now?” Stanford asked his twin bitterly crossing his arms,  
“well how was I to know our nephew was sleeping with a demon?!” Stanley growled throwing his hands up in defeat “I thought he just had got himself a boyfriend which I would have no problem with!” he stated in defeat.  
“I didn't sleep with him!” Dipper squeaked, his voice cracking,  
“How did you not know that's Bill, he practically screams Cipher!” Stanford exclaimed,  
“I'm sitting right here ya know!” Bill chimed in, “plus what's the problem with me dating Pine-tree, you got something against demons?”,  
Both Stan's shook their heads “we kind of knew there was something going on between you two, I mean you follow him around like a puppy” Stanley laughed,  
Dipper raised an eyebrow a blush still evident on his face “well if your cool with it would you mind going away this is really awkward” he stated covering his face with his hands,  
“sure Dipper, we'll pretend this never happened” Stanley reassured him pulling the door closed.

Dipper listened mortified as his Uncle's walked down the stairs,  
“sex with demon huh?, must be hell” Stanley cackled,  
Dipper flushed and covered his face with his hands “oh my god” he muttered,  
“that's enough Stanley, your just jealous you haven't had any action lately” Stanford retorted and the two Stan's continued to bicker even when out of the demon and teens earshot,  
Dipper face planted his pillow “I can't believe that happened, I can never show my face again” he muttered into the pillow,  
Bill chuckled and rubbed Dipper's back “if it makes you feel any better just wait until Shooting-Star finds out”.  
Dipper lifted his head off of the pillow to punch the demon in the arm “how the hell is that supposed to make me feel better?!” Dipper yelled,  
Bill frowned “sorry Pine-tree, but I know what will definitely make you feel better” he purred and the demon's smirk was back, he wound his arms around Dipper's bare midsection, nuzzling into his back,  
“Bill my Uncle's are just downstairs!” Dipper whined but Didn't stop the demon,  
Bill's smirk turned predatory as he pinned the boy down, “Ford went into the forest and Stanley went into town to buy food and probably bleach for his eyes, so we are all alone, and we may as well do what they thought we did, or something along the lines” he chuckled,  
Dipper blushed and decided to indulge the demon above him, not knowing later he would regret it because wearing a turtle neck in summer is absolute torture, but he wouldn't realise this until later.


End file.
